Motor vehicle lights in the front region of a motor vehicle serve as turn signals on the one hand and for illuminating the roadway on the other hand. Motor vehicle lights in the tail region of motor vehicles fulfill multiple functions, including marking the motor vehicle, serving as backup lights, indicating turn signals, featuring brake lights, providing hazard warning lights and the like.
Motor vehicle lights also have aesthetic functions and represent an important identification feature for different motor vehicle manufacturers. Each motor vehicle manufacturer may have a light signature that makes the motor vehicle brand and/or distinguishable from other manufacturers and/or models. This has resulted in the development of a broad variety of shapes of motor vehicle lights and designers are constantly searching for new creative leeway.
Nonetheless, the light signature should not compromise the safety and the functionality of the lights. This includes sufficient luminous intensity, as well as the most uniform light emission possible. Furthermore, the regulations may exist that define specified strict guidelines with respect to the applicable technologies and certain technologies cannot be used in the exterior lighting of motor vehicles for legal reasons. Within the scope of SAE regulations, for example, it is not permitted to use, among other things, translucent materials in the exterior lighting of motor vehicles.
There is a trend toward providing lights with a linear character. Expensive solutions and/or solutions that required significant structural space were required so far in order to implement this within the scope of the applicable laws. One known option consists of using a large number of optical waveguide systems (for example LEDs). This approach is costly and requires intensive maintenance. Another option consists of providing a large distance between the light source and the inner lens of a motor vehicle exterior light fixture.